Advancements in the field of automotive electronics have extended the functionality of various assistance systems and associated applications. Assistance systems, such as a driving assistance system, are rapidly evolving with respect to their utility as a practical information resource to assist in different traffic conditions.
In certain scenarios, it may be difficult for a driver of a motor vehicle to make an accurate judgment to maintain a safe distance from other vehicles, such as a bicycle. For example, when the driver of the motor vehicle overtakes the bicycle, the driver should maintain a specified, safe distance between the motor vehicle and the bicycle, and/or its rider. In some jurisdictions of the United States of America, failure to maintain the specified, safe distance is a traffic offence with an imposition of a fine. Moreover, the bicycle rider may be intimidated when the motor vehicle overtakes the bicycle at a high speed. Often, the driver has to make an approximate guess to maintain the specified, safe distance. Further, traffic rules to maintain the safe distance and/or a safe speed limit may vary even in different areas of a single country. At times, the driver's guess may not be accurate, which may result in an accident and/or a violation of the specified, safe distance requirement according to the jurisdiction. Thus, an enhanced and preemptive driving assistance may be required to ensure a safe overtake.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.